


Comfortably Uncomfortable

by 100demons



Series: blood of the covenant [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100demons/pseuds/100demons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you want?” he asked, soft.</p><p>Her eyes slitted open, green nearly swallowed by the huge dark round pupils, reflecting his pale face in miniature.</p><p>“You,” Sakura said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfortably Uncomfortable

Her summer tan lines were fading away, the brown skin of her thighs shading into a soft white milkiness. Sai rubbed his thumb along the inner curve of her leg, memorizing the the sharp little stutter of her hips, the little gasp she made when he pressed his mouth to the inner crease of her knee, tongue darting out to trace the line of her bluish veins. 

Sakura hissed and she hooked a leg around his shoulders, muscles rippling, urging him closer. “ _Please_.”

Sai nipped at the lining of her plain cotton underwear. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he said, voice entirely devoid of inflection, his breath hot against the damp cloth. “Do you want something from me?”

She choked back a snarl, her hands fisted in the tangled sheets of the bed. Her hips rocked towards him and Sai pressed a gentle kiss on her smooth curve of her sex.

“ _Oh_ ,” Sakura gasped. “Sai, please, just, _please_ just give it to me, please, I want--”

Sai pushed himself up, his hands braced on her thighs and pushing them gently apart. He studied the staccato rise and fall of her chest, the sweat trickling down from the hollow in her collarbones and settling in the valley between her breasts, her messy pink hair plastered to her forehead, clashing horribly with her flushed skin.

Sai’s fingers instinctively curled in on themselves, craving the handle of an ink brush. 

“What do you want?” he asked, soft.

Her eyes slitted open, green nearly swallowed by the huge dark round pupils, reflecting his pale face in miniature.

“You,” Sakura said.

Sai grew motionless, watching himself captured in the twin darkness of her eyes, still and unthinking. 

She raised a hand, fingers tangling around his wrist. Her callouses scraped at the tender skin and she pulled, gently. “Come up, please.”

He felt a curl of her chakra sink into his coils, warm and familiar. 

Sai followed, his knees bracketing the slender parentheses of her hips, his heavy cock brushing against the smooth skin of her stomach. 

She pressed her lips against his, once, twice, soft and delicate as a butterfly’s wing, then bit his bottom lip quick and hard. Sai groaned, his cock twitching in response, and kissed her deeply. 

He felt her grin against his jaw, wet and coppery with a touch of his blood. 

“Sai?” she whispered, and he tilted his head back. Her green eyes glittered in the darkness, highlighting the arch of her brow. 

“Sakura,” he said, and his hand reached up to trace the fine bone of her cheek, almost before he even realized it.

“Sai, if you don’t fuck me with your tongue right now, I’m going to kick your goddamned ass.”

He buried his face into her shoulder, his mouth curving up in a smile, aching from the pain of her bite and still a little bloody and very much real. “So, _that’s_ what you want,” he huffed, in something close to what passed as a laugh for him. “Thank you for clarifying, I hadn’t realized.”

Sakura rubbed his back, her fingertips moving in soothing circles. “Is that sarcasm I hear? I see you’ve moved on from puns. What’s next, practical jokes like Naruto or--”

He kissed her silent, cupping her jaw with his hand, thumb stroking her pulsepoint. “I don’t want to talk about him right now.”

Sakura laughed and shivered all at once. “What do _you_ want, then?”

His hand toyed with the elastic of her underwear. “This,” he said, his voice roughening and he drew down to peel her panties off with his teeth.

She muttered incoherently as he pressed his tongue to the cleft of her sex, parting it open. 

“ _Yes_ ,” Sakura moaned, her hands reaching out and burying themselves in his hair. “Yes, just like that.”

He flicked the rounded nub of her clit with the tip of his tongue, tasting the sweet saltiness of her wetness as her hips rocked, pleasure edged with pain from his still throbbing lip and her hands, tangled in his hair. 

He parted her open even wider and slid a finger in all the way, sinking into her warm heat.

Sakura made a strangled noise. 

Sai huffed another not-quite laugh and added another finger, stroking her steadily, matching the rhythm of his other hand on her clit.

“I want to paint you,” Sai whispered, his breath ghosting over her reddish pink curls, dark and glistening, enjoying the way she shivered and moaned under his touch, as his fingers sank deep into her, fucking her slowly. 

“Do you know how beautiful you are, spread open like this? I want to paint all of this, your cunt wet and dripping for me, the line of your thighs, the angle of your hips, craving, _needing_ to be touched.” 

Sai’s fingers never stopped fucking her as his free hand moved from her clit and up, grazing the hard planes of her stomach, scattered with scars from the war. “I want to paint this,” he said, tracing the long jagged mark running the length of her side, across her ribs and just stopping under the curve of her breast, the pink ridge limned in moonlight and sweat. “You, all of you, all of your scars, in ink and watercolor and charcoal on paper, a hundred, a thousand portraits just on this single scar.”

Sakura’s fingers knotted in his hair, her thumb pressing into the bone of his cheek. “Oh _Sai_ ,” she breathed, his name drawn out like one long caress, gentle and filled with an aching need. She tugged, leading him up and Sai followed.

He bent his head over her white breast. “Or I could paint your breasts. Your nipples are worth a lifetime of study,” he said and captured one in his mouth, tongue swirling over the hardened pebble. He scraped his teeth on the tip and Sakura mewled, her back arching up in the air, her cunt grinding helplessly against his hand, his warm cock pressed against her thigh. 

Sai’s world instantly narrowed down to the feel of her sex clenching tight around his fingers, the rub of her thigh against the tender head of his cock, the aching pleasure building up deep in his balls. 

A warm touch arced through the dim haze and Sai looked down at Sakura’s panting face, green eyes blazing. Her hand, cupping his jaw, still glowed with an iridescent green shimmer.

“I need you in me _now_.”

Sakura grinned, wild and fey and Sai lost track of any thoughts of paintings. 

“Well?”

Sai slipped his fingers out of her tight cunt and into her mouth, watching the way her cheeks hollowed as she sucked on his soaked fingers. 

“Oh,” Sai said hoarsely, nearly coming from the sight. “Yes, _definitely_.”

Sai fumbled with a condom wrapper, the plastic foil slick from his fingers. It seemed an eternity until he rolled the plastic sheath all the way down to the base of his cock.

“Ready?”

Sai nodded tightly and threw the wrapping away. His hand on his cock and the other wrapped around her thigh, he guided himself into her. 

She was hot and wet and so achingly perfect as Sai sank himself deep inside her, rolling his hips until they were completely flush. 

Sakura stifled a sharp moan, biting down hard on his shoulder. Her legs hooked around his waist and pressed him even closer. “God-!”

Sai fucked her relentlessly, urged on by the sharp little gasps she made and the grind of her hips, her nails marking trails of burning pleasure down the planes of his back. 

“More, just a little _more_ \--” 

He felt the moment she fell apart with a hoarse cry, as she froze up tight around him, back arched and her walls squeezing tight around him, her soft round breasts pressed into his chest.

He fucked her through it, riding the waves of her pleasure driven nearly mad by her voice and the throbbing tightness of her body, until it became too much to bear. Sai jerked his hips in one last deep thrust before he came apart, losing himself to the blinding release.

Higher modes of thinking involving much more than _fuck fuck my dick_ took a while to come back. Sai lay sprawled on top of her, his head cushioned on the soft curves of her breasts and tried to remember how to breathe.

“Hey, sweetheart?”

Sakura’s hand traced delicate lines over his back, some of the deep scratches stinging at her touch. He shivered a little and instantly felt waves of warm healing chakra wash over him.

“No, no,” he said thickly, forcing his stubborn tongue to move.

Sakura stopped, her hand splayed over his back. “You’re alright?”

“Yes,” he insisted. “But don’t heal them. I like it. You. They feel good.”

This way he would carry the memory of her touch with him outside of his small flat, the searing mark of her nails wrapped underneath his black cloak and mask, his own small secret hidden away.

Her fingers fluttered over his neck. “As long you’re okay with it,” she said finally, her voice soft and sounding a touch pleased, if Sai was reading her right. He was getting better at it now, her words and her voice and the flash of her green eyes growing more and familiar with each day. 

“Get off a bit though, I feel sticky all over and I want to clean up.” 

Sai rolled over promptly, sliding his now soft cock out of her. He tugged the condom off neatly and tied it up, lobbing it off to the wastebasket in one toss. Sakura shimmied her way out of the bed, gloriously sweaty and sticky and looking like she’d been fucked thoroughly. Sai lay lay in bed and watched as she padded across the room to the bathroom. 

He thought about doing a series just on her ass, a fifty sketch masterpiece on the dimple just above her left buttcheek.

She disappeared into the bathroom and Sai closed his eyes, thinking of charcoal against rich white paper.

Something hot and damp hit his stomach and Sai came awake, chakra rippling lazily through his coils. The sealed scroll on the nightstand rattled a bit before settling back into quiescence. 

“It’s me,” Sakura said, perched on the edge of the bed. She was wearing an old black tunic of his, loose at the shoulders and tight across her chest and a pair of clean cotton boyshorts. Sai’s fingers ached for a ink brush and paper. 

“Time to clean yourself up,” she said, running a hand through her damp hair.

“Ngh,” Sai said, poking at the towel on his stomach with a lazy finger.

“Alright,” she relented and climbed onto the bed all the way, her legs tangling with his as she angled herself by his side, and accidentally elbowed him. “Sorry, sorry,” she said and rubbed the steaming washcloth over his ribs. 

“You really need to get a bigger bed if I keep staying over like this,” Sakura murmured, moving the cloth in delicate spirals over his chest and down his stomach. It felt hot and wonderful, almost like the way her healing chakra felt when it sank into his coils. “It’s too damn narrow.”

Sai slitted open an eye. “Do you want to move in?”

Her hand stilled, the wet towel settled on the sharp bone of his hip. “Want to what?” she asked, her voice strained and a little high pitched.

Sai knew instantly that he had committed another social faux pas as he watched Sakura struggle to regain control, her knuckles turning white as she gripped the washcloth. 

“I don’t know,” Sakura said after a long pause. “I’m sorry, Sai but I just--” She blew out a breath, her hair rippling in its wake. “I shouldn’t have said anything about your bed.”

Sai thought about waking up in the morning with Sakura’s leg still wrapped around his hips, the smell of burnt coffee as she punched the coffee maker into submission, clad in nothing but his old shirts. He thought about her sitting on the windowsill at sunset, the sunlight touching her pink hair with bits of gold and red, a fiery crown on her brow. He thought about making enough food for two and setting the table and taking her coat as she came back from work, whispering _welcome home_.

“I think,” he said slowly. “I think I’d like it if you did.”

The towel was turning uncomfortably cold. He tugged it out of her hand and carelessly tossed it onto the floor, tangling his fingers around hers.

“Sai,” she said, her breath catching in her throat.

“You don’t have to,” he told her and he drew his other hand up to her face, thumb rubbing against her cheek. “But I’d like it if you did. I’ll buy a bigger bed for us.”

She shivered, gooseflesh breaking out on her skin. “But this is a _thing_ , moving into someone’s place. It’s a line to cross.”

“It disturbs you,” he guessed. 

“Not disturbs so much as--” she sighed deeply. “It makes this all more real and permanent. Serious.”

“Does this mean you think that when we have sex, it isn’t real?” Sai asked, both intrigued and a little confused. Was this another one of the unspoken emotional things that the books didn’t mention but people were still supposed to believe in?

“No!” Sakura laughed, turning a vivid pink a few shades darker than her hair. “Oh, I’m making a hash of this. Your dick in my vagina is very much real, thank you. It’s just, if I move into your place, it makes me feel as if what we have going on right now, it turns into a commitment, like a promise between you and me. And it makes me _feel_ a little weird.”

“You said, at the very beginning, we had to talk about boundaries and what we were going to do and not do,” Sai said, cupping her jaw. 

“You remember,” she said softly and squeezed his hand. 

“It was the night when you first kissed me,” Sai explained, wondering how she could think he would ever forget. “And we talked about what we were going to do together and not do. And we both agreed that we were only going to have sex with each other for the time being unless we wanted to with other people and then we would talk about it again.”

He felt, more than saw her smile, the corners of her mouth tugging up. “Is this your way of asking me if we could have a threesome?”

“Not right now,” Sai assured her. “But I’ll think about it if you ever want to fuck Sasuke and me at the same time.”

“Oh god,” she groaned. “I’m going to die of horny embarrassment. So if it isn’t about open relationships, what is it?”

“We talked about keeping it simple,” Sai said and pressed a kiss on her jaw, tasting the salt of her skin. “Nothing official. Just the two of us, learning each other, for as long as we wanted, until either one of us wanted to stop.” He could feel her pulse speed up, a quick ratatat against his lips. 

“I think we should renegotiate again tonight.”

Her lashes were a pale pink, almost invisible against her skin and the clear green of her eyes. They trembled as she blinked, pupils wide and dilated in the darkness.

“Do you want to sleep with other people, Sakura?”

She breathed once, twice, her chest rising and falling. “No,” she said finally, shaking her head. “Do you want to sleep with other people, Sai?”

“Only with you,” he said. “Or you and some other combination of people that you approve of,” he added. “But always with you.”

She huffed a laugh and pressed close to his side. “I’ll think about that,” she grinned. 

“Do you want to tell other people that we’re in a relationship?” 

She hesitated again. “I think… at this point, it would only be a confirmation. Ino’s only been hinting at it with all the subtlety of a sledgehammer the past couple of weeks. And Kakashi-sensei’s been making really weird jokes.”

“He talked to me about us,” Sai said.

“Really? What did he say?”

He shrugged. “Something about how if you ever break my heart, I was to tell him straight away so he could send Maito Gai to lecture you about passionate youth.”

Sakura’s shoulders shook as she struggled not to laugh. “That’s the single most horrifying and sweetest thing he’s ever said. When did he even talk to you?”

“A few weeks after that first night,” Sai said, using his free hand to card her hair. He liked the texture of it against his fingers, soft and wispy like silk threads. 

“He’s known about this for _months_ then,” Sakura marveled. “Wow. The only people I think who don’t have some sort of inkling are probably Naruto and Sasuke.”

“But they’re your teammates. They should know,” he pointed out, wrapping a curl around his fingertip and inspecting its sheen in the moonlight.

“Yes, but they’re _Naruto and Sasuke_ ,” she said patiently. “They only managed to realize they were in love with each other after six years and a war and nearly managed to kill themselves doing it. Rocks look positively intelligent compared to them.”

Sai huffed another not quite laugh. “So. Is that a yes?”

“It’s a ‘yes, I suppose I can go around calling you my boyfriend now’ kind of answer.”

“Boyfriend,” Sai tried out, tasting the word on the tip of his tongue. “I’ve read about this,” he said and something in his chest inflated curiously.

“I know, silly,” Sakura said, flicking his nose with her finger, but her voice was gentle. “And it means I’m your girlfriend now. If you want.”

“You’re my girlfriend,” he repeated and watched Sakura’s eyes light up. He had read somewhere that boyfriends and girlfriends were supposed to be affectionate in public, holding hands and kissing and going to films arm in arm, like a declaration to the rest of the world. 

“Do I have to do anything different?” he asked and the words felt like they were tangling up in his throat. “In front of other people.”

Sakura shook her head, pulling the strands of hair free from his grasp. “It can be exactly as it is right now, only we just tell people we’re seeing each other. You don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with, Sai. We don’t even have to tell people we’re together if you don’t want to.”

“I don’t want to hide that I’m with you,” he said quietly. 

“So, this is _your_ ‘I feel weird’ bit, huh,” Sakura whispered and she moved in closer to his side, her cold feet pressed against his legs and leaching warmth. “For me, it’s the idea of moving in as a form of commitment. For you, it’s showing parts of your real self in public where you’re not in a mask.”

Sai flinched, her words slipping through him with the keen accuracy of a scalpel. “I wasn’t masked when I was assigned to surveil your team.”

“No, you simply hid behind your stupid emotional brainwashing and a whole boatload of dick jokes,” Sakura muttered. “I still remember those awful smiles you had. And as soon as the war was over and the whole mess with ROOT was finished, you went right back to ANBU and picked up a new mask.”

He shuddered and buried his face in her hair, breathing in the clean scent of shampoo and laundry detergent. “It’s what I’ve been trained to do. It’s the only way I know how to serve Konoha.”

“I know.” Sakura wrapped her arms around his shoulders, the soft washed out cotton of her shirt brushing pleasantly against his skin. “But it’s okay to take the mask off sometimes in public.”

“That would be a breach in protocol,” he told her gravely.

“Very funny, I meant a metaphorical mask,” Sakura said, a smile tugging at her mouth. “So, it seems like we’re an impasse. You don’t feel entirely comfortable with public displays of being Sai instead of Sai the ANBU agent and I don’t feel entirely comfortable with anything more than a casual relationship.” She huffed another laugh, tilting her head up to gaze up at the ceiling, her eyes vaguely unfocusing.

“What did I say in the beginning? That this was supposed to be easy?”

“‘Let have fun, for once, and take it easy’,’ Sai quoted, eyes half-lidded. 

“Ah,” Sakura sighed, as she pressed against him. “You remembered. That’s right, let’s take it easy. I think… maybe, it’s time for us to be comfortably uncomfortable now. Stretch ourselves a little more, as much as we can bear.”

“For you,” Sai said quietly, and pressed a gentle kiss on her brow. 

“For you,” Sakura echoed, her voice tender and soft. She reached out with her hand to cup his face, her thumb pressed against his jawline. 

“Let’s still have fun though, okay?” she whispered, her eyes glittering. “And also, I am a terrible cook and a slob and I just want to let you know that my flat is fifteen minutes closer to the hospital than yours so there’s no way I’m the one moving.”

Sai bent his head, laughter busting out him suddenly and without warning. It happened more and more often these past few months; he found that he had grown accustomed to the ache in his ribs. “Okay,” he said, his lips quirking up at the corners. “I’ll speak with my landlord about the lease next week. And…” his voice trailed off as he gently placed a hand over hers, still resting on his face. A curl of her chakra settled deep into his skin, like sunlight filtering through an open window, filled with a gentle warmth. 

“There is a new film out next week by Studio Ghiblee. After your shift at the hospital, perhaps,” he said, the words suddenly thick and awkward on his tongue. “We could…”

Sakura grinned up at him. “It’s a date, boyfriend.”


End file.
